I Shall Believe
by Usedgirl
Summary: Jessie Kaiser is not your average sixteen year old, so what would happen if she became an FBI agent, and ended up meeting Jacob while working on a disappearance that involves Rachel Black? Rated MA for language, and adult themes.
1. Prologue

**Title: I Shall Believe**

**Prologue: Stupid Mistakes**

**Jessie's POV**

I wrapped my hands around the counter tightly causing my knuckles to turn a pale white that resembled fresh fallen snow. I gulped in air as I tryed to calm my eratic sobs, and wheezing breath. Hot tears filled my eyes, making it nearly impossible to define anything. Tears streaked down my blotchy cheeks at rapid speed, and they didn't show sign of easing up anytime soon.

I quickly slipped my hand bag off, and began digging around in it. After about a minute of searching I found the object of my desire, a small sharp razor. My stomach lurched in anticipation as I shurgged off my black jacket to reveal dozens of cuts littered all over my arms.

It's a digusting addiction that I can't survive without. It really does decrease the emotional pain, even though it's only for a few seconds, it helps me cope with everyting.

I pressed the cold metal to the under side of my left forearm, and forced my eyes up to look at the girl in the mirror staring back at me. I could just vagley make out her pale tear stained cheeks, her knotted red hair, and red puffy eyes. I grimced at her reflection not only because of how terrible she looked, but also because I was currnetly staring at everything I hated. I took a deep breath, and watched as an evil twisted smirk spread across the girl's face as I pulled the blade across the length of my forearm.

I gasped softly as the cool air attcked my wound, causing it to sting. I swiftly retreated my eyes down to my arm to see bright red blood start to seep out of the cut I just created.

The heart retching pain suddenly faded away. It didn't completely disappear, but it definitely eased up a lot. It was almost like I was whole again, almost like I was before my Dad went to war, bfore my Mom became an alcoholic, and before I pushed Jacob away.

But the pleasant feeling didn't last long, and the constant empy pain quickly dragged me under once again.

Loud rough sobs racked my body violently as I slid down against the cupboards, and landed roughly on the tiled floor of the bathroom. I threaded my fingers into my hair on either side of my head, and allowed my head to land on my raised knees.

I don't how long I sat there, and cried for, but when you cry as often as I do, you don't really pay attention anymore.

Suddenly my phone went off, playing 'Riot' by Three Days Grace, causing me to jump slightly, and let out a soft screech. I sniffed loudly as I pulled my phone out of my jeans pocket, and looked at the screen to read 'Aaron Hotchner'.

I sucked in a large breath, answered my phone, and slowly pressed it to my ear. But I didn't get a chance to say anthing because as soon as I took a breath to say 'Agent Kaiser' Aaron's voice rang into my ear urgently, "Kaiser you need to get into the office immediately!"

00000000000

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except for Jessie, her family, and friends. Everything else belongs to Stephanine Meyer, and the creater of Criminal Minds.

**A/N:** This idea came to me one afternoon when I was watching Criminal Minds, and I thought it would be wicked to write about it. But I don't want to give anything away about the story, so I'm not going to say much about it, you'll learn a lot in the first chapter anyway. All I'm going to say is this story takes place in the begining of Eclipse, and in the begining of the first season of Criminal Minds. This is just a really basic insight to the story, and I hope to have chapter 1 up in a couple of weeks. I hope everyone enjoys!

Oh, another thing, the majority of the story will be told in Jessie's POV, but there will be the odd chapter that is in Jacob's POV, or someone else's POV.

Also I will probably change the title of the story because I'm not happy with the current title! So I'll probably do that once I come up with something I like :)


	2. New Faces

**Chapter 1: New Faces**

**Jessie's POV**

I stared at the large intimidating building standing in front of me while I knawled on my bottom lip.

"Jessie you don't have to do this now. I'm sure they'll understand if you want to wait a bit longer," my Mom explained softly resting a hand on my left forearm.

I sighed, "I'm ready Mom. It's just a little bit intimidating." That's saying something because I don't easily get intimidated.

"To be honest I don't think you're ready. This job comes with big responsibilites, and you're only sixteen. It's a shock they hired you. They've never hired anyone under twenty-three before," my Mom rambled nervously.

"Well of course they haven't hired anyone under twenty-three before, it's procedure, so it must been some letter of recommendation that my professors gave them for them to bend the law for me," I smiled lightly.

My Mom didn't return the smile, instead she did the opposite and frowned, "This isn't a good idea. Why don't you wait until you're twenty-three, and can legally work with them? You can work at Mcdonalds, or smething like that, like other kids your age."

I laughed, "We both know I'm not like other people my age, and besides maybe I'll make the Guinness Book of World Records! You could have a famous daugher! I'd be the youngest FBI agent yet!"

She was definitely in no laughing mood today. "Do you think this is a joke?! For Gods shake Jessie you're going to be out there risking your life! That's not a fucking joke!!"

"I know Mom. I'm just trying to lighten up the mood, which mind you I'm epically failing at, but you're not going to be able to change my mind. This is what I want to do."

I silently prayed that she wouldn't cry again. I think I endured enough of it last night from both of my parents. I silently thanked God when I met my Mom's dry eyes, they were filled with worry, fear, and sadness, but they were still dry. "Besides my team probably won't let me leave their side, especially since I'm younger. I'll be lucky if they allow me to go to the bathroom unsupervised. They've got my back." That was a little white lie. I haven't met my team yet, so I don't really know what they're like, but I'm trying to assure my Mom right now. I'm sure they'll be great though.

Suddenly my Mom let out a very low chuckle, and I couldn't supress the grin that spread across my features.

"Well I got to get going," I told her reluctantly after a moment of chuckling, and her small laugh ceased instantly.

I unbuckled my seat belt swiftly, and unlatched the passenger door, "I'll phone you as soon as I can, I promise. I love you Mom."

"I love you too Jessie," my Mom voiced almost inaudibly, and I knew she was on the verge of tears, so I quickly stepped out of the car and shut the door.

I hate seeing my Mom cry, I can't stand it. It makes me feel like a helpless child, and I don't know how to comfort people when they cry, especially my Mom. I walked swiftly across the length of the parking lot toward the large gray Government building as a large wave of guilt washed over me with powerful force. I feel terrible about just leaving my Mom there to cry, but she can't change my mind. I sucked in a deep breath to try to calm my hammering heart as I reached the building within a few seconds, and I pulled the glass door open and stepped inside.

The first thing I noticed was it was extremely overcrowded. People were everywhere, it was literally like a sea of people, but I wasn't really suprised after all, this is an FBI headquaters building. The next thing I took note of was everyone was suddenly staring at me, but again this was something I expected and braced myself for, but it was still uncomfortably overwhelming. What is with me? Why am I getting intimidated so easily?

"Can I help you?" a petite brunette asked politely breaking me from my thoughts, from behind a large gray marble desk directly in front of me.

"Ah, yes please," I answered stepping up to the desk. "Could you tell me where the Behavioral Anaylasis Unit is?"

"Oh, I could just call one of the agents down here. Is there one in particular you'd like to speak to?" she asked as she picked up the white phone on her desk, and began to dail.

"I need to go there beacuse I'm a new agent," I informed her softly.

She suddenly dropped the phone causing a loud clatter to echo throughout the silent lobby as her face fell with shock, and skepticism.

I quickly bit down on my tongue as I surveyd her expression, and a rush of cheerfulness suddenly washed over me. It was really funny the way the scene played out, and the mangled expression on her face just added to the halarity of it all.

"You're the new agent they hired last Monday?" She inquired disbelievingly. "How old are you?"

"Yep that's me, and I-I just turned s-sixteen-n a couple of w-weeks a-ago-o," I gasped softly as a few small chuckles escaped my thorat.

People began to whisper loudly around me as the receptionist stated quietly, "How is that possible?"

I think she was more less talking to herself, and not really expecting an answer, but I provided her with one anyway. "Well I graduated from high school when I was eleven, and got into university the following September. Then I just graduated from university in June."

She opened her mouth to speak, but she was cut off by a man with medium brown hair that came to a stop bfore his ears, ocean blue eyes, and lightly tanned skin that appered at my left side. He was huge as in tall! He was at least a foot taller than me at 5'2".

"Hi you must be Jessie Kaiser. I'm Aaron Hotchner, one of the heads of the team you have been assigned to. It's nice to finally meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too," I smiled warmly as he stuck out his hand as a signal for me to shake it.

"Well come on, I'll introduce you to the rest of the team. Thank-you Melanie," Aaron smiled lightly at her before heading to the elevators several feet away to my left.

I quickly paced after him, and entered the elevator where he was already waiting. Once I was in he released the button that was forcing the doors to stay open, and hit a button with the number seven engraved on it. The elevator shot up with a jolt as Aaron turned to me, and questioned, "So how do you feel? Are you nervous?"

I pondered the thought of telling him the truth, that I was scared to death, but I quickly discarded the idea when Aaron's eyes narrowed slightly, and I realized he was scrutinizing my face.

"You know if you're not ready to do this right now it's okay. You can wait as long as you need to, and you'll still have a spot on this to a reasonable extent of course"

"Oh no I'm fine," I lied smoothly. "I was just wondering how you knew I was here?"

Aaron looked at me disbelievingly. I should know better than to try to lie to a Behavioral Anaylist specialist, but he suprisingly dropped the subject, for the time being anyway, and answered my question.

"People from other Behavioral Anaylist Teams were saying that a young girl was in the lobby claiming to be a new agent, and I knew it must have been you," Aaron explained.

"Wow, news travels fast," I stated in awe.

Aaron nodded in agreement, and I smiled at him as the elevator doors opened to show a long white hallway branching off in several different directions with dozens of doors scattered along the lengths of the walls.

"This way," Aaron informed me stepping out of the elevator, and then turning left down the hall.

Within in a couple of minutes we came to a stop in front of a black outlined glass door with black printing across the top informing passer-byers it was 'The Behavioral Anaylist Unit'.

Aaron placed his hand on the hadle, but instead of turning it, he turned to me. "Walking into your first case is usually extremely overwhelming, especially for you since you're so young. So my point is if you feel even slightly anxious, uneasy, or anything like that, you tell someone on the team immediately, okay?"

"Okay," I nodded in agreement even though I knew I wouldn't say anything for I already felt uneasy, but I wasn't going to let anyone know that. I was here for one reason only, and nothing was going to get in my way of doing my job, especailly not my uneasiness.

Aaron sighed sofly, and slowly twisted the door knob, pushing the door open. I sucked in a breath at the sight that greeted me. There was once again people rushing around everywhere like chickens with their heads cut off looking anxious, but once the door behind us closed everyone turned their attention toward us.

Aaron began making his way through the gaping sea of people, and I followed closely behind. I averted my gaze down to my feet, everyone was staring open mouthed, and unashamedly at me. Seriously why am I get intimidated so easily? Maybe it's because everyone here is an adult, and is experienced in what they're doing. I sighed, no that's not it, adults have never intimidated me before no matter how experienced they were. Maybe it's because there is going to be so many lives resting in my hands. Yeah, that must be it. What else could it be?

"Just ignore them," Aaron advised loudly not bothering to lower his voice, and I looked back up to see some people move their gaze away from me while others just stared more rudely.

A few moments later Aaron opened a brown wooden door, and entered the room, motioning for me to follow him in. He shut the door behind me, and I decided to take a moment to survey the room. The walls were a deep blood red with a thin white strip on both the top and bottom of the walls. The celling was white aswell, and the ground was blanketed in a thick gray plush carpet. Directly in front of me was a smart board, and a whiteboard to the left of it. I glanced to my right to see a large glass window that had a view of everyone in the lobby of the Behavioral Anaylist Unit. To my left was a wooden circular table with six people seated around it who were staring at me curiously. They weren't staring at me rudely like most of the others had so far today. Oh, no I was wrong! The man closest to me was glaring muderously at me! I shuddered lightly as I turned my gaze back to Aaron.

He cleared his thorat, "Everyone this is our new team member, Specail Agent Jessie Kaiser. Jessie these are Special Agents Jason Gideon he is the other head of our team, Derek Morgan, Elle Greenaway, Jenifer Jareau, and Spencer Reid," Aaron introduced, motioning to eveyone as he said their name.

"Dr." Jason corrected quietly.

"Ah, right, Dr. Spencer Reid, and Dr. Jessie Kaiser," Aaron agreed.

"Hi," I smiled softly.

"Damn! She really is sixteen! I thought that was just a rumor," Derek laughed in awe standing up, and walking towards me. "It's nice to meet you," he smiled extending his hand out to me, and I gripped it in a handshake.

I noted that he was African American with extremely kind dark brown eyes, and short black hair. His hair was so short he was almost completely bald. He was extremely tall, but he was sligtly shorter than Aaron, but only by a couple of inches. "It's nice to meet you too."

Next Jenifer came up to me, and shook my hand with an inviting smile," You must be the youngest FBI Agent in history. You might just make it into The Guinness Book of World Records."

"See that's what I told my Mom, but she didn't think it was very funny," I grinned as I took in her appearance. She had shoulder length pale blonde hair, and crystal blue eyes with cream clolured skin. She was only a couple inches taller than me.

Her smile widened as she amied her pointer finger in my direction, "I like you already!"

I laughed, "Thanks! I like you too!"

She smiled at me one last time before turning, and heading back to her seat.

Elle was shaking my hand before I even realized she left her seat. She had dark shoulder length chocolate brown hair, and hazel eyes. She also had cream coloured skin, and was only a couple inches taller than me.

"I look forward to working with you," she told me kindly.

"Same to you," I replied.

Penelope was next in shaking my hand in welcome. She had pale white blonde hair that decsended to the middle of her back with light brown eyes, and she was more pale than the other two women. She was also taller, probably about six inches taller than me. She wore bright red thick framed glasses, and I instantly decided I liked her fashion sense, and I would have to remind myself to ask her for a few tips.

"So you're the one with an IQ of 198! Looks like you got some competion Reid! Well it's nice to finally met you!" Penelope stated enthusiastically.

"Wait just a second," Spencer exclaimed rushing forward. "You can't tell if she is a genius five seconds after meeting her."

"She has an IQ of 198! I'd say she's a genius," Penelope rolled her eyes.

"Well we'll have to see for sure," Spencer stated.

I smiled "That sounds like a challenge to me."

"Maybe it is," Spencer stated seriously, but I could detect a hint of humor sparkling in his light brown eyes. I took in the rest of his appearance quickly, he had lightly tanned skin, and dirty blonde hair that reached his ears. He was quite tall too, shorter than Aaron, but taller then Derek, so he was somewhere in between the two.

I laughed while rolling my eye, "It's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you aswell."

I heard the others chuckling lightly at Spencer, and I's strange exchange when suddenly a rough voice that didn't sound too amused spoke up, "Can we get back to work? We've got three young women murdered, and a fourth one missing."

I looked to my left to notice Jason still sitting down, and making no attemp to get up. He looked a little bit older than the rest, due to the wrinkles that were starting to form in his lightly tanned skin. He had deep threating brown eyes, and matching thin dark brown hair. He definitely wasn't someone I wanted to run into alone in a dark alleyway. He moved his eyes to my face with his face twisted into a sour grimce which casued my stomach to churn slightly.

I quickly wretched my eyes away from his bitter twisted features, and quickly reminded myself that I was here to help catch disgusting criminals, and not necessarily to make friends. Although getting along with the people I'm going to being working with would nice, but it doesn't look like I'll be getting along with him, not anytime soon anyway.

"He's right. We should be focusing on helping this victim, and locking up the creep that is doing this," I reluctantly agreed with him. "So what's going on?"

Jenifer motioned for me to take the seat on her right, and as I did she started filling me in on the case. "Three woman in the area of Seattle have gone missing in the past four months, and the fourth victim, Rachel Black, was reported missing yesterday by her Father, Billy Black. All four of the victims are First Nations, but that's about all they have in common that we are aware of right now."

I looked up at the whiteboard to see four pictures of four First Nation's women that weren't much older than me. I assumed the picture on the far right to be the fourth victim that was just reported missing a day ago. She had long black hair that reached the middle of her back with mocha brown orbs. There was no way that she could have been older than twenty.

"That's Rachel" Derek informed me looking at the young woman.

"How do you know it's the same guy for all four victims?" I questioned.

"Well the three pervious victims were all found strangled and stabbed, so we're just assuming it's the same person," Derek answered.

"Rachel was visting her Dad, and younger brother in Forks which is where she went missing, so we'll be heading there in a couple of hours. After we come up with profile for this guy. There is a good chance she is still alaive because he tends to keep his victims alive for about a week," Aaron continued.

"Are you ready?" Derek asked.

I took in a deep breath as I hastily took in six out of the seven faces, and all six faces were covered with worry. We hardly knew one another, but they already seemed to care about me, and me about them. I purposely avoided Jason. After a moment I nodded determidly, "Let's do it."

***

A million thoughts were flying through my mind all at once. To be honest I was getting a little bit frustrated, one second we would be talking about wether the person who did this was white or black, and then suddenly we would be discussing wether they were mentally ill or not.

"Maybe they're pyschotic. A lot of serial killers are," Derek suggested suddenly causing me to return to reality, and snap my head up to glare at him.

"Not everyone that is psychotic is a killer!" I snapped in defense. "One of my older brothers is psychotic, and he's not a killer!"

"I didn't mean it like that. I just meant a lot of serail killers are pyschotic, and not that every psychotic person is a serial killer," Derek assured me quickly.

Honesty was pouring through his eyes and voice, so I swiflty sighed in guilty defeat. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have freaked out like that. I just get really defensive when people talk about psychotic people as a whole like they all act the EXACT same way. I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Derek responded immediately. "I actually have a psychotic friend, so I know why you reacted the way you did."

"That's enough," Jason suddenly spoke up as he rose from his chair, and headed toward the door. "We're ready."

Derek scoffed from his chair in disbelief, "We're.... We're ready?"

"Yes. Now let's go," Jason replied curtly.

"Ah, go where?" I asked as I slowly pushed myself out of my chair.

"To Forks, where the last disappearance occured," Spencer explained.

"Are your parents going to be okay with this?" Jenifer questioned skeptically.

"Yeah," I nodded. "They know this job requires a lot of last minute travelling, and I told my Mom I would call her as soon as I could."

"Maybe you should call her now," Elle suggested.

"No, that's okay. We're busy working right now. I'll phone when I get a chance," I insisted.

Penelope suddenly appreaed at my side with a worried smile on her features. "You ready?"

"Yes," I answered strongly, but on the inside I felt like the complete oppisite, I felt like I was turning to goo. Everyone, except Jason glanced at me apprehensivly one last time before slowly exiting the room. I took a deep uneven breath, and quickly paced after them.

***

Disclaimer: Once again I don't own anything, except for the few characters I created.

**A/N:** Hey, I'm so sorry it took me so long to update. I really did plan on updating much sooner, but school got in the way :(. Anyway I finished chapter 2 aswell so hopefully it will be up in a few weeks, for real this time :) This chapter is probably going to be kind of boring because it's just introducing the main caracter, and the team. There isn't any action, but the pack will be in chapter 2, so hope everyone enjoys :)


End file.
